Overwatch Reborn
by Ellis200144
Summary: Overwatch Recall button was activated. All the members were called to the base of overwatch however something was very wrong. Winston had even called the Blackwatch members back and some new squad. Deadwatch. The introduction of Deadwatch and Blackwatch sent the members of overwatch into a panic. Will Overwatch cope, or will they all fall into shambles?
1. Chapter 1

**3 Years later**

 **Chapter-1 A Time of Sorrow And A New Beginning.**

The sun shone at the highest point in the sky, tears of sadness were what filled the air as Ana wept over soldier 76's grave. Mccree accompanied by his boyfriend Luke, stood there with his face on Luke's shoulder soaking the fabric. Luke was one of four new members of overwatch he is around the same height as Mccree, however, a bit taller, his brown hair was short and brushed to the side, and his eyes were a sharp emerald green.

The air was filled with remorse as Luke guided Mccree back into the base. They both moved silently until they reached the building, Luke was the first to break the silence.  
"You ok Mccree?" Luke sympathetically said as he walked holding Mccree close rubbing his back for comfort.  
"He was like a father to me, he saved me from deadlock and now he's dead" He looked at the ground as tears dropped to the floor. Luke wrapped his arm around Mccree. They moved quickly through the hallways there wasn't much to look at anyway the walls were white all around to confuse intruders the only color was the black doors and the blinking red lights on the door, other than that the hallways were rather bare.

They both stopped at a door and Mccree smiled as he swiped his card through the door scanner. "We really need to get you a card for my room." Luke just smirked as they both walked in and closed the door behind them.  
"That's true I practically don't use my room we should talk to Winston about it," Luke said with a smile as he sat on Mccree's bed. It was true Luke had fallen in love with the gunslinger and had him teach everything about the gun and how to use it Luke was a good shot no doubt about that but he wasn't as good as his teacher. Mccree was always getting better and better and Luke was amazed at how much Mccree was progressing in skill. However, there were things Mccree knew about Luke that made both of them more powerful together.  
"Hey, Mccree?" Luke said with a smirk as he sat up on the bed.  
"I told you before call me Jesse" he sighed as he turned around and looked at Luke. Luke's eyes glowed a vibrant Yellow mixed with green and he fell back on the bed. Jesse's eyes soon did the same and he removed his gun from his holster and threw it on the bed, his eyes then faded back to their normal brown. Luke picked up the gun and smiled as he started examining it.

Jesse looked at his holster in surprise "GOD DAMN it, Luke, I told you to stop doing that! Good thing that it only lasts three seconds or you'd probably spend all day in my body wouldn't you?" he smirked while walking over to the bed and sat on it next to Luke. "Why did you want my gun anyway pumpkin?"  
" I've always liked you gun better than mine. It just has more… battle scars?" Luke slid his own revolver from his holster and looked at them both before handing it towards Jesse.  
"Yeah that not the only thing it has. Its loaded you fool." he took peacekeeper away from Luke and slid it back into his holster he always felt safer with it there. There was a long silence as they both laid on the bed. Time seemed to go slower as they both stared at the roof.

The room was painted with paint however over the years it has turned a white with time and the plaster had started pealing from the walls. The room had a bed in the back of the room in the center directly from the door with a small oak draw left of the bed, on the right facing towards the bed is a tall oak wood dresser containing all of there clothes. Next to that is a door leading to a small bathroom it wasn't fancy just a basic shower, toilet, and sink. Despite all this, the room remained spotless not because of Jesse but Luke.

Jesse finally sat up and looked at Luke. He was wearing brown boots and a Brown coat that stretched all the way down to his boots. Presumingly he was wearing some kind of jeans over his legs but Jesse couldn't quite tell the amount of armor that was over them. The more Jesse looked up he could see that the coat has metal plated armor made out of platinum. Jesse sneered at it, he wondered why the higher-ups had given him something that was that durable and strong Jesse, however, knew it came at a price. That armor was heavy no matter how much Winston or Angela designed the coat, Winston making it as easy to move in as possible and Angela making sure Luke had the training to move in it Jesse knew for sure it was heavy.

Jesse was suddenly taken out of his trance when he heard Athena speak to them through there coms.  
"Will Mccree, Luke, Tracer, and Karma please report to the training area for a simulation battle." the com went silent and Luke stood up.  
"Can't someone ask for some peace and quiet around here?" Jesse sighed as they walked out of the room "Well it was about time we did something anyway don't want our aim to get rusty do we?"  
"Nah I suppose not." Luke finally said as they rounded the corner to see Tracer jumping up and down excited and Karma smiling.

"You two are as slow as ever," Karma said as he crossed his arms in disgust.  
Tracer blinked in front of Karma and kissed him on the cheek " Aw come on love, be nice they aren't as quick as us not there fault." Tracer turned and saw Mccree and smiled "Mccree!" she yelled as she blinked at him and hugged him. Almost knocking him off his feet "Hows my best friend?"  
"I'm doing well."  
"Are you sure? After… ya know."  
"Yeah I'm fine sweetheart don't worry about me." he smiled at her and walked at the door. Karma was waiting for Tracer. "Go on we will catch up later." She looked up at him and entered the training room with Karma.  
"Geez, she's as energetic as always. Wait didn't they just come back from a mission?" Luke was now standing at Jesse's side and was looking directly at him.  
"Yeah, they did. Apparently, they came back without a scratch on them. The only one who was worn out was Tracer but she didn't have a scratch on her either. Strange if you ask me. Anyway let's go in there Winston is in there and is waiting for us, you won't want to see him when he's angry." They both walked into the room and saw Winston holding a new pair of clothes for Mccree and Karma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Overwatch is and its characters where not created by me. Special thanks to my friends Rachel and Nate for helping me by checking over them before I publish them!**

* * *

Mccree and Karma reluctantly put on the new clothes they were given. Mccree's was...well exactly like his old outfit. His old rugged hat was now replaced with one that looked exactly the same but without all the rips and tears and the same with the rest of his outfit, however, it was heavier...Really heavy. Winston had disappeared ages ago and had given instructions for Karma and Mccree to wear the outfits when training and around the base. Winston had managed to make outfits that were really heavy but with the cloth.

"Tell me again why I need to wear these? Aint I all ready fast enough?" Karma grunted as he slammed his foot down on the floor while he tried to get the shirt over his head. "These are fucking heavy!"

"Ya need some help their luv?" Tracer blinked over to him and stretched the material with her hands with a huff while he put it over her head. "Geez, luv! Ya weren't kidding."

"Thanks" she gave him a small peck on the cheek before looking to Mccree and Luke.

Her mouth shot open. Mccree had already put on all his "weighted training clothes" as Winston was calling them, and was currently trying to walk around. She giggled as she saw him try to walk and almost fall to the ground if it wasn't for Luke grabbing him and supporting him. Tracer decided to pick up one of Karmas boots because he was still currently trying to get his trousers on. She was shocked at how much they weighed. She grit her teeth as she lifted it off the ground and examined it. It looked exactly like his old gear His Boots was black and he wore a special metal that Winston made for Him for his Trousers and Shirt. He had a black jacket to finish it all of.

"You ok there babe?" Karma was looking at her with his hand out.

"Oh sorry luv!" she smiled as she handed the boot back to him and put her attention back on Mccree. He had gotten used to walking, however, he was very slow and looked almost robotic. She turned back to Karma who had stood up he was moving fine with his outfit on however his normal speed which was very quick, to begin with, was changed to a much more sluggish movement and his speed had slowed a lot. He was, however, quicker than Mccree.

"Hey, you're getting the hang of it!" Luke smiled while only keeping his hands a few inches away from Mccree's back and chest as he walked slowly.

"Yeah, but why did you not get a set? Tracer I can understand but you?"

"Dunno. Maybe it's because I'm slightly quicker than you? It could be as simple as Winston couldn't make another set of time?"

Mccree snorted, then looked at Karma and smiled He was indeed faster than Mccree, however judging by Karma's heavy breathing it was taking a toll on his stamina to keep up the speed.

Suddenly the air shifted and Athena spoke to them. "Will Mccree and Luke stand on one end of the room and Karma and Tracer stand on the other side of the room opposite them." They all did as told and the room expanded and created a simulation of a city. "Battle simulation started. Objective: Capture objective A"

"Well this will be fun" Mccree sighed. "We gotta move to the point in the middle while avoiding the Talon soldiers."

"Yeah." Luke looked down at the ground. "Shit! We gotta move Tracer can still blink to the point."

"I wouldn't worry about that pumpkin not with Karma's stamina issue, and Tracer ain't no fool to be leaving him on his own." Mccree looked around the city, it was big but the objective in the middle wouldn't be too hard to find. The hard part would be getting over there, either unseen or fighting their way through.

Tracer looked around the area. She noticed a talon soldier patrolling the streets so she blinked over to him and smashed him on the head with the back of her gun. The body crumpled to the ground with a thud. Karma appeared behind her his voice was shaky from keeping up with her and he was visibly sweating, Both had obtained some scrapes and bumps but other than that they were both fine. a Little while back Tracer had gotten shot a few times but nothing a quick recall fixed.

"Come on! We are almost there!" Tracer said as she bounced up and down and swiftly clapped her hands.

"Watch out!" Karma pushed Tracer out of the way of a talon soldier that was about to stab her and confronted him in hand to hand combat. He swiftly slid his leg under the man's which sent him toppling to the floor, he then quickly jumped in the air and used both his knees to land right in the middle of the guy's chest. A loud crunch could be heard as he flipped back of the guy and started to pant.

"Geez Nice kill luv Thanks!" she gave him a quick hug and they started walking to the toward the capture point.

Suddenly they heard a sound they knew all too well. The sounds of Mccree and Luke's Revolver, they too were nearing the checkpoint. Karma smiled he knew how this would end.

"How are you holding up Mccree?" Luke was held up behind some building while Mccree was reloading his peacekeeper from another building directly opposite them. The streets were in between them and the talon soldiers there smart enough to put some concrete barriers there for cover. They seemed to just come out of nowhere and were attacking from where the checkpoint was. If only they could round the corner they could take it, but the only way to do that was through the talon soldiers. They were stuck there Mccree tried to look over the corner but was blasted by a ray of bullets that made him jolt back behind the building.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine pumpkin. Mind going over there and checking how many there are?" He was using his com so he could be as quiet as possible so Luke followed suit.

"Sure just make sure to keep an eye on my body okay?" Mccree nodded as Luke looked at one of the talon soldiers eyes They both began to glow Yellow and Luke managed to get behind cover just in time before he left his body and slumped to the ground.

Mccree had a keen eye for his body. Luke's ability was indeed powerful however if noticed his body which he would always return to was vulnerable the power came with its drawbacks, but Mccree and Luke knew as long as you had two or more people it reduced the risks greatly.

Luke looked at there defenses. 1...3...5...6. There was six in total. The soldier's eyes turned Yellow again and Luke was thrust into his own body.

"That's going to give me a headache. Mccree there are six of them perfect locations for your deadeye. If I distract them they should focus on me."

"Sure thing pumpkin just tell me when" He glanced at his chamber to make sure, six bullets lied in the magnum and he was more than ready to use his deadeye. When he looked up he saw that Luke had managed to fire a few rounds.

"NOW!" Luke screamed into the com and Mccree was quick to get out of cover and spot all six of the talon soldiers and neatly place a bullet in between there eyes.

"Nice shot Mccree." Luke walked to the middle of the street and Mccree did the same.

"Well, I ain't your teacher for nothing. The checkpoint is just over that building there once we turn the corner we should spot it." Luke nodded and they both turned to walk in that direction

Luke's shoulder violently jerked back, a violent scream filled the air as Luke put his hand on his shoulder and looked up at a roof. There looking directly at him was a sniper.

"Shit! Luke are you ok- Woh there." Luke's eyes went a vibrant yellow and Mccree caught him by the shoulder to stop him from falling down. The next thing he saw was the talon soldier jump from the roof and Luke's eyes go from yellow to green. "You made him commit suicide? Ni- wait I thought you needed direct eye contact with people to do that" Mccree looked at the wound on Luke's shoulder it was bad but luckily for him, it was a clean shot and it went all the way through.

"I do but sniper's scope in with and look through the lens makes it easier for me to get in them." Luke hissed at his wound and put more pressure on it. "Armour piercing bullets. Should have known Winston would put them in this simulation. Anyway, let's keep moving we should be able to finish this in time still." Luke gritted his teeth as he and Mccree rounded the corner and saw the control-point. It suddenly clicked as Tracer blinked onto it and karma slowly followed… they were too late.

Athena spoke into there coms "Simulation complete Karma and Tracer win." The room faded and went back to normal. Karma had a strained smile on his face while Tracer was screaming "YES!" up and down on the same spot.

"Well, it seems like you won" Mccree walked over to Karma and stretched out his hand to Karma. He looked at the hand for a while and after a few seconds shuck it with a smile. Tracer looked and smiled. A thud drew their attention to Luke who had fallen to the ground.

"Shit! What happened to him!" Tracer blinked over to him and saw the wound. "Shit luv what did this?"

"Winston had put an armor-piercing sniper in the simulation," Mccree said as he jogged over to Luke. When Mccree got there he saw the proper extent of Luke's wound. It had indeed gone straight through him but now his clothes were soaked with blood on the left side and a small patch of blood was forming around him on the floor "we need to get him to an infirmary now! "Shit, he's blacked out!" Mccree took one of his arms over his shoulder and lifted Luke the adrenaline making him lighter but not light enough. Tracer couldn't help move him due to her size. Then Mccree saw Karma do something he nether thought he'd do. He went on the other side of Luke and supported him putting his other arm around his back just like Mccree. Mccree and Karma hissed as Luke's blood went on there wounds, the blood had a healing factor to it that worked on other people but not Luke himself. They swiftly carried Luke over to the Infirmary. By the time they got there Mccree and Karma's wounds had practically been all healed. Tracer had already called Angela to be ready at the door, and ready she was, she ushered Mccree and Karma in there and ordered them to place him on a bed.

Mccree's nose wrinkled as they did so. He always hated the smell of the infirmary and how it looked. The walls were painted with a fresh coat of white once every month by Angela's orders and it was always blinding to him, as quickly as they went in they were pushed out. The metal door was shut on them and Angela got to work.

Mccree sat in the waiting room with Karma. They both had this in common, they both hate waiting. Mccree hated this the most. Waiting for someone you love is unbearable. They both sat down on the chairs that were outside a little aways from the door. The chairs were not the comfiest ones in the world, but it was better than standing. Tracer came skipping by holding two Styrofoam cups and handed one to Karma and Mccree. Karma nodded his head and took a few sips of it. Mccree just held it in his hands staring at his left hand. The metal wrapped around the cup and intertwined in it was his flesh fingers holding the cup still on his lap.

"Aw cheer up luv! He's in the best hands here… literally, there isn't anything I haven't seen her be able to fix up!" She wanted to sound happy but even she was worried.

"I can't believe I let my guard down in there… especially around him!" Mccree solution as tears rolled down his face and landed on his lap. He felt hands wrap around him as Tracer hugged him.

"It's ok Mccree we have all done it." She took a sharp breath in and looked at Karma.

"Go and report this to Winston he will need to know that the bullets are too much of a threat and to tone them down for future simulations." Karma's voice sounded claim and reassuring. Tracer just nodded and looked at Mccree.

"He will be ok Jesse." she smiled and blinked quickly away down the corridor. Mccree's tears had slowed down but he was still crying. He was worried about Luke, he lifted his metal arm and looked at it. That is what he was afraid of the most, she is able to fix anything, yes, but Mccree knew from experience that not everything could be fully rebuilt. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly spun his head around to see Karma with his hand on there. He was… smiling and Mccree found it oddly comforting.

"He will be fine he has Angela so he will be fine, he tougher than you think." He took his hand off Mccree and stood up. "I'm going to run some things with headquarters you look like you could use some alone time."

"Thanks." It was faint but Karma heard it and smiled and gave a small wave as he turned around and walked down the hallway. Mccree looked at the clock on the wall. 10:54 PM, Mccree stared at the clock, counting the seconds and minutes that went by. It was the only thing that he could do to stop him from overthinking things. He had long drunk the coffee that Tracer had given him and was now trying to fight sleep and to stay awake, His eyes fluttered open and closed for what seemed like hours until he finally fell asleep.

Mccree woke up with a startle, sweat ran down his face, his clothes were damp. He looked at his body, he was wrapped in a light green blanket that was made from cotton. He looked at the time again 6:36 AM. He sighed as he stretched and let out a yawn.

"Sleep well?" Mccree jumped out of the chair and already had peacekeeper in his hand pointed next to him. Only to see Karma in the chair. "Whoa!" He got up and grabbed Peacekeeper out of Mccree's hand at surprising speed "Didn't mean to scare ya there, but don't be pointing that at me." He spun the gun around so that the handle was pointing at Mccree and handed it to him.

"Sorry about that you just startled me is all." He slid peacekeeper back into his holster. Suddenly both their heads turned towards the door as a beep sounded and a hiss of the door came sliding open, and Angela stood out.

"How is he?" Mccree blurted out before anyone could speak.

"The tests I did show that nothing is wrong." She gave a quick sigh.

"Is he going to be fine?" He said annoyed once again.

"He's going to live. Yes, he's fine." Angela had learned to give Mccree that answer first after the first time she didn't her door got busted by Mccree's metal hand by his frustration. Mccree deeply sighed as he looked at her.

"However his shoulder has been dislocated from his arm and due to the wound I won't be able to put it back in place before it heals up first."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, but he's not yet awake. He needs rest you have ten minutes."

"Is that it i-"

"Ten minutes no more than that." She said with a stern voice, "and don't go messing with my bandaging."

Mccree walked into the room and Saw the bed Luke was in.


	3. Chapter 3

**again, Overwatch and its characters I did not make, I will not take any credit from the characters that they made. I am just using there story line and characters with this story. Special thanks to my friends Rachel and Nate for helping me by checking over them before I publish them!**

* * *

Mccree woke up he quickly stressed while letting out a muffled sigh as he swung his legs to the floor. He scratched his beard as he walked over to the shower and turned it on. The shower was relaxing especially since he knew he was going to have to wear that blasted weighted clothing again, The stuff made you sore by the end of the day. He had been doing this same routine for five days, when he had went to go check on Luke the first day Mccree only had ten minutes to spend with Luke, Angela hadn't been kidding when she said he wasn't awake, in fact, hed only just woken up two days ago but is still being ordered by the doctor to stay in the infirmary at until she could put his arm back in place. Angela had told Mccree she would be doing that today. Mccree was thrilled that Luke would be fine, he left the room with a swipe of his card after putting the dam clothes on. The weighted clothing was becoming less troublesome now, he hardly even noticed they were there half the time. The only real time he noticed them is when he took them off to sleep and shower, hed accidentally walked too fast and stubbed his toe on his bed. He bounced down the corridor with a spring to his steps his spurs making a low but audible clunking sound on his boots. It sent people crazy, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about at the moment was getting to Luke, although he wouldn't be able to do that because Angela never let people enter the infirmary before 12 AM it was currently 11 AM. Mccree and the others would try in the old days to see people before the 12 AM time limit but they quickly learned that Angela had her own ways of making people respect her terms, whether she "accidentally" put an alcohol wipes on your cuts instead of her biotic creams to make them think twice about going in there early, it would usually work on most of the Agents.

Just before he reached the dining hall he saw Karma go into a particular door one that led into a big room with a floating omnic and Genji inside. Mccree smiled as he heard Karma call Genji master. He had been training intensively with Genji for the past week. The reason Mccree said intensively is that he would often come back with small slash wounds that looked too similar to Genji's sword. This led to Mccree often being accompanied by Karma just before Angela allowed visiting hours. Over the past week, Mccree and Karma had become close friends and it was ironed out that Mccree had no feelings for Tracer like Karma had thought. Karma had miss read that Tracer and Mccree knew each other way longer than Karma and Tracer had known each other and they practically acted like brother and sister.

Mccree turned his head back to the dining hall, the smell was too enticing. He grabbed his food after a long wait of ten minutes. He finally sat down at a table and started eating his food of rice cakes and a cup of coffee that he always needed in the morning. He smiled grimly at the coffee normally he'd take turns getting the food with Luke, it would be good to have him back soon. Mccree took a few bites of his rice cakes and chewed pretty quickly. His eyes however focused on two figures at the back of the room. They looked rather shady, he had heard that there were four new members of the old group Deadwatch but he'd never actually heard from these two. One was a female. Her clothes were rather simple. A white shirt that was oddly clean it was completely white like nothing had touched it not even a small patch of blood that most white cloths do around here. Her jeans were a simple black and her boots were a dark black. Winston had ordered all Overwatch agents to wear black boots as a safety precaution. The thing that made her look edgy was that damned coat she was wearing. It was a Dark shade of black as cold as the night that came all the way down to her ankles, much like Luke's. Hers, however, was not for protection it was a simple cloth and it had a fur lining on the outside of the top and on the sleeves which were to her hands the fur lining just brushing her wrists. She looked in her late twenties, with her hair oddly straightened down to her shoulders. Mccree gave out a quick scoff how the hell did Winston allow her to keep her hair like that was behind him. But overall he did have to say she looked rather edgy much like that reaper guy. A shiver was sent down his spine as he looked over to the next person.

He was a guy but there was something different he wore a black shirt and Black jeans but they weren't anywhere near as black as the woman's. His boots were black but again what made Mccree shiver was the coat he was wearing. It went down to his ankles just like the woman sitting opposite of him but it was white with the buttons being black, not like they were being used though they just hung there loosely from it. He looked around the same age as the woman. His hair was tied as much as Mccree hated to say looked almost identical to the way Hanzo tied his hair back. Lastly to tie it all of the guy wore some thick layering of bandages around his hands. Mccree's Metal hand tensed as it reminded him of what happened to him. Whether or not the bandages were for that reason or whether they were just for show was unknown to him. He'd have to ask Luke about them two later on.

Mccree took the last bite of his food and sat up he finished his coffee ages ago. He took three of the rice cakes and packed them in a small box he'd take them to Luke they were his second favorite food and the place hardly ever had them… well except when Genji noticed it was Luke's favorite food, after that on Fridays Genji would come around with his homemade rice cakes and they'd all have lunch together, rice Friday Genji would call it. Mccree did have to say though he enjoyed it Genji's cooking was superb and his soy sauce that he would make himself was exquisite. His com snapped him out of his thoughts. It beeped at him three times meaning it was a message from Angela, he quickly opened the message with his heart racing, had something happened to Luke? The message quickly opened and Mccree read it.

Luke is still sleeping, I want him to sleep for a bit longer today as relocating his shoulder may be a bit painful. Can you please stop by at around 2:30 today.

Mccree huffed a sigh of relief that mixed in with annoyance, he hated when Angela did this. He stepped outside. He noticed that Karma was not waiting for him outside and instead the omnic was there instead.

"Greetings I have come to inform you that my student Genji and Karma are about to engage in their final fight. He asked for Luke to come and see it but well." The omnic made an audible sigh and floated toward the door and opened it. "He has asked me to invite you to it in his place." Mccree probably looked puzzled but shrugged it off, he had no other ways to pass his time so he walked with the omnic through the door. He was amazed at the place, there were plants in the room which was very rare to see in the bunker. The room was clean and tidy with very little in it. There were three doors one leading to a bedroom, presumably, Genji's Mccree walked with the omnic to the door on the left and saw Genji and Karma sitting down. The room was quite large. It had a stone floor and the walls were made from some kind of marble. It was easy enough for Mccree to realize that it was a training area of some kind.

"Ah, Mcree there you are." Karma got up and walked over to Mccree "you here to see me beat Genji into oblivion?"

"Overconfidence is a flimsy shield." The omnic muttered as he floated out of the room.

"Ah Mcree glad you could make it, please take a seat over there." Genji had already gotten up and was pointing at a small seat near the door. Mccree looked at the seat, he had been so distracted by observing the room he didn't even see it. He sat down on it it made a small creek. Genji and Karma got into position. Karma had a small blade on his back near the bottom of his back. Genji nodded as his suit dispensed three shuriken in between his fingers. Genji smiled as he jumped up into the air and flipped to increase his height and speed, he then threw three shuriken and landed on a wall. Karma swiftly dodged to the side and then ran forward at Genji he was ensuring however that he wasn't running in a straight line. Mccree Looked in awe as Karma moved side to side closing in the gap between Genji and himself in less than a second, despite there being a decent several second gap between them. To Mccree Karma looked like he was blinking like Tracer, well almost he was nowhere near as fast as it but he was hard to keep track of. Karma threw an uppercut at Genji who responded by moving backward and threw three more shurikens Karma ducked under them and sweep kicked Genji who was caught off guard.

"A direct hit" Karma muted as Genji was thrust into the wall, however, using his feet he jumped off the wall and took the blade from his back and used the momentum to thrust himself forward. Genji was so fast that the green side of his sword actually became visible to Mccree something he had seen often, however. Karma grabbed hold of his left arm and turned around to face Genji.

"No my student that is a direct hit." He slid his blade back into its cover and turned to face Karma. Mccree knew that Genji would be smiling but if he was it was not visible due to his mask. Karma smiled it had been awhile since someone had hurt him that badly. The sound of dripping was audible even from where Mccree was sitting. Blood. It was dripping down from Karmas arm and had started dripping down to the floor. Genji again jumped in the air but this time just threw three more shuriken at Karma. He responded by putting one finger out in front of him and pocked the one of the shuriken and then the other two. To Mccree, he saw him not even lift a finger he moved so fast. The shuriken flung back at Genji who responded still in mid-air just about to touch the floor through three more and they all clanged together and flew around the room. Mccree jumped as one hit the wall next to him. A mist started to appear around Karma as the room was flooded with heat. Mccree stood up.

"You can't be serious-you're using THAT?" Mccree started visibly shaking at the sheer intensity of the heat. The last time he saw that skill from Karma was when Luke had made him mad and Karma accidentally unleashed it. Luke was in the hospital for two weeks after that even with Angela's treatments. He had done that and not one person saw him move. The only person who said him move was Luke but his body couldn't even move fast enough to stop Kharma's attack.

Genji lifted his visor. "Phew, its getting hot in here!" he shouted as he once again dashed into Karma. Karma just moved his hand up and a twang sounded and Genji gasped. His sword was broken into pieces. He landed swiftly on his feet and punished Karma in the back. He then made an audible hiss as he jumped back and looked at his hand. Karma had managed to produce that much heat that if you punished him or got touched by him it would physically burn. Genji smiled as he put his hand on his back. "Well well well… I didn't think you would push me this far my student, but this match is over. Ryujin no ken wo kurae!" Genji pulled out his sword and a rawr echoed in the room as a green dragon erupted from the blade and went back inside it. Genji dashed to Karma and quickly swung the sword at him. Karma responded by again only putting one finger out and stopping the slash. This was repeated about twenty times, though to Mccree it looked like Genji was slashing at Karma and he wasn't moving at all. The heat from Karma finally stopped and he looked up. Genji did a direct slash to Karmas chest. Mccree stood up and almost ran to Karma but a hand stopped him from moving. He quickly looked to his side and saw Luke standing there.

"Hello, We can chat later keep your eyes on Karma he's about to do something crazy." Mccree was confused until he looked up at Luke's eyes. They were glowing the vibrant yellow but he was in his body still. Mccree gasped as he realized that Luke had managed to keep them active but not go into people's bodies. This meant that he could keep track of people who were quicker than what the naked eye could see, and that was the reason why Mccree couldn't see Karma move before.

"I wish I could see this fully." Mccree sighed as he turned his eyes back to the fight. Karma was on one knee and looking up. Blood was visibly dripping from his chest and started to soil his clothes.

"Good thing I sliced you at quarter my speed or that would have killed you, this time I won't be so merciful he raised his sword once more the dragon roared from inside it as he slashed it downward. Karma's threw a fist that oddly sounded like a dragon's roared and Genji gasped as a red dragon appeared from his fist but stayed on it. The fist was directed right for Genji's chest if that connected it would be all over for him. Genji managed to pull his sword in between the fist and himself but slid backward about three-quarters of the room. Both dragons released their final roar and faded.

"That's impossible!" Both Genji and Mccree screamed at the same time. Genji put his blade back in its Cover on his back and ran over to Karma. "How did you do that?" he said in a sympathetic voice while beckoning Mccree to come over quickly, which he did.

Karma was visibly burned and then with the wounds that Genji had delt deal to him, Mccree was wondering how he was still conscious. The quickly ran him over to Angela who sighed and asked him to sit on a table.

She quickly started applying her biotic cream. Witch to these injuries managed to close all them up without too much hassle and Karma looked a lot better. Despite his slightly red appearance. It was like he had a mild case of sunburn all over his body, but it was nothing that wouldn't heal with a few nights sleep.  
"Angela he made a dragon appear with his fist how is that possible, me and my brother are the only shimada's left!"

Angela made a quiet sigh and she pulled a file out of her cabinet and opened it. she made an audible gasp as he looked at the file. "It seems he is a late descendant of the Shimada clan, he has shimada blood only hes not a pure blooded shimada." She closed the file and put it back in the cabinet.

"But only pure shimada's can use the dragons! If he can use one then why hasn't he been consumed by the dragon without the tattoo?" Genji was audibly out of breath from the amount of shouting he was doing. Luke stepped into the room and made an audible chough which drew everyone's attention.

" If you would stop arguing and I can tell you. The battle between Genji and Karma, I saw the last of it with my eyes I only arrived when Genji took his sword out from his back however with these eyes I could see it all and I could all so see the aura of people. The dragons included. I noticed Karma's appeared within him the moment Genji's dragonblade his Karma's finger it then materialized from him due to Karmas low stamina and his sheer will to prove himself to Genji."

Genji made a sigh and looked at Karma who was now fiddling with his fingers. "Well I'll go tell my brother that we have a third umm "shamada?" I don't really know how to address you now." he made an audible chuckle as his visor flipped down and covered his face and he walked out.

Angela shooed them all out of the infirmary and went back to work on the other patients in there.

Luke's eyes went back to their normal green color and he started to breath heavily and started to fall forward "Woah there pumpkin you just got out of the infirmary and you're using that ability this much? Don't strain yourself, you should have turned it off right after the battle. Let's get you back to our room and we can go to sleep, after you eat these rice cakes I saved you." Mccree smiled as Luke did although his was more of a pained one as he made a silent swear as he was helped down the hall with Karma and Mccree.

They got to the front of the door and Karma and Mccree helped Luke into the bed. Mccree put the rice cakes on the covers with the wrapping over it and allowed Luke to eat them while he did he turned to Karma.

"So umm...wait did you do all that fight in your weighted clothing?"

Karma just scratched his head and nodded as a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Hey Luke did you get that?" mccree turned around to him and noticed he had already eaten all the food and had fallen asleep. Mccree let out a small laugh as he turned to Karma.

"We should probably get some sleep to huh? I hear we have a fight with two people tomorrow."

"Wait we do? With who?" Karma scratched his head and looked around the room.

"I dunno them properly but Winston said he's paring me Luke, Tracer and you to for it. So it must be a serious battle that is about to go down in the simulation room, and with what you displayed today and with Luke getting better with his eyes I just hope the simulation will hold."

"Who are they called?"

"The text said the names of them were Zyno and Varna." The names sent chills through Mccree and Karma as he said them. They were in for one hell of a fight by the looks of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Karma awoke with a gasp, Tracer quickly awoke to see Karma shaking. She moved and put her hand on his back rubbing in circular motions.

"You ok there luv?" She spoke with a kind-hearted voice. She had seen him awake some nights but never like this.

"It was so real..." Karma started to shake more violently and looked at Tracer.

"You want to talk about it?" She had asked countless times she knew what he would say. Karma stared at the blankets for a while and opened his mouth

"It was about my past." Tracer was visibly shocked he would normally just shake his head and then go walk around the bunker for an hour, she was then interrupted by Karma "I think it's about time I told you my past and how I got here..."

"When I was a young child, my parents were abusive. When I was 6 years old, my father picked me up and slammed my head into a wall. My brother, just 8 years old at the time, took me to the hospital. They said I would be fine but may have suffered a concussion. I was allowed to go, so we left." Karma took a deep breath in. Tracer sat their eyes intensely staring at Karma like he was telling her a bedtime story."While we were walking home, I noticed something... off. "Hey, this isn't the way home," I said to my brother.

"We aren't going home." That short reply explained everything to me. From then on it would just be them two, alone in this cruel world. We lived in bus stations, eating scraps of food. No money. No food. No water. We had nothing." By the time my brother turned 12, he sought out a part-time job. He managed to find one as a paperboy, but it didn't pay well but it was better than nothing. We saved the money, only spending a small amount when we desperately needed. Eventually, my brother spent the money. On marijuana. I was infuriated with him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! We had money and you fucking wasted it on weed!"

"It was for the better."

"What do you mean? We could've spent it on food. Water. Shelter. ANYTHING BUT YOU CHOSE WEED? WHAT THE FUCK MAN"

"Hey - listen - I got it for cheap. If we could sell it for more than I got it for we could make money and eventually we'd be in business"

I turned to face away from his brother. I didn't want to speak to him anymore. "It was only later I realized why he did it."

"After much persuasion, I agreed with my brother's notion, as long as he stuck with weed and nothing else. I knew weed was good for people, so as long as it was nothing worse than that I was fine with it. And so we lived like that. It was a better life - we could now afford daily meals. We still had to live in a bus station it was horrible - but it was a better life. When my brother turned 16, he managed to find a full-time job. He carried on selling weed - but he had to get a job; just so the police weren't suspicious. That was his downfall. One day, on the way to work, my brother was stabbed and killed by someone who owed them money. I was furious. I swore on my brother grave that I would kill whoever killed my brother. I carried on my brothers business, but I also started to regularly attend kickboxing classes as a hobby. I was incredible, and within a month I could easily outperform my sensei. In just a year, my skills were noticed by Jesse Mccree, as you know a member of Overwatch. he immediately took me in." Karma sighed as he continued "I never did get revenge on my brother's killer, instead I joined Mccree. For the first couple of months, I was not sent on many missions. This angered me. 'Why the hell would they take me in if they weren't gonna send me on any missions!' so Instead of being sent on missions, I trained extremely intensively, I remember doing 15 hours a day. Eat. Train. Sleep. Repeat. Eventually, I was assigned to a sub-group of Overwatch - Deadwatch. From there I was given a partner, my partner's name was Luke. I actually really despised Luke at the time, at one point he angered me to the point where he put him in the hospital for two whole inside of me snapped - it was not a normal punch. The punch was stronger than normal. Faster than normal. Better than normal. I hadn't intended to hit him that hard - and he didn't know why the punch was like that. Mccree noticed Luke fly across the room and hit the wall, and went ballistic on me one of the reasons for why I hated him so much. I spent days pondering why the punch wasn't normal. I had thrown it normally - so why did it hit so much harder and faster than the rest of his punches? Mccree mentioned how the punch was so fast he couldn't even see it happen. But the power did come with drawbacks. My body was so tired and hot about a minute after the punch, so hot that I had burns on his fist and around the rest of my body. Luke had to be taken to Doctor Angela Ziegler, and I was left to heal on his own."

"Winston and Angela Ziegler both decided that I needed to learn to control that kind of punch. It was unsafe for it to be uncontrollable, and that I may kill someone. Since I unleashed it while extremely angry, it was decided that kind of punches happen when I was experiencing extreme emotion. I was given therapy sessions throughout the first two years after Winston pressed the recall button. I didn't want the therapy sessions, but it was either that or leave Overwatch. I decided to go for the therapy sessions - it was either that or back to the streets. For the first year or so I practiced activating and deactivating it by making myself experience extreme emotion the mental pain was more than the physical pain. Once I had mastered that, I practiced activating it without using emotions. Through the therapy sessions, I learned that it was more than just an extremely strong punch. My speed was godlike. My reaction speed was extremely enhanced. I could even catch a bullet from Mccree's Peacekeeper. I was too fast for the naked eye to see. It did, however, have an extreme toll on my body. He could only walk after activating it, and even that was a struggle to me."

Karma made a light shuffle and looked back over to tracer. He was surprised to see that she had tears streaming down her face. She swiftly put her hands around his neck and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry for your past." She desperately wished she could turn back time, back to then and help fix all of it for him, but both of them knew that was well out of her powers now. Tracer may have trained her abilities to in the past three years and was now able to turn back time for about five minutes. Karma sighed as he touched one of his burns. They didn't hurt him much they just stung, he was still feeling the effects of yesterday's battle. He was also worried about the battle against Zyno and Varnea. They had no idea of the enemy's powers and worst of all he was in no condition to be fighting against people they had no intel on, worst of all Luke was all so still recovering from his wound. Karma had noticed that the wound was gone and that Angela had relocated his shoulder but his stamina had still taken a hit. Karma sighed...What was Winston thinking?

Karma looked around the room. His and Tracer's bed was positioned across the door you came in similar to Mccree's. Their room was painted a dark blue Tracer was always keeping on top of the room she said it was no hassle and that she could do it quickly anyway, Karma was grateful to had a clock above there door it read 8:34 Amthey had a spruce dresser next to the there bed on each side Karma's side was the left which had a lamp on it.

"Hey, Karma we should start to get ready. Mccree and Luke are awake already and want us to meet them at 10 AM in the dining hall. They want to make a plan before we have to fight Zyno and Varnea at 12 AM" Tracer giggled as he hopped out of bed "I'll let get in the shower first I'm going to sort out our clothes for when you get out."

"Ok thanks." Tracer nodded as Karma got out of the bed. He walked left his side of the bed led directly to the door that led to the bathroom. He quickly walked in and undressed. He turned the shower on keeping it on cool. He had learned during the two years with Angela that the cold shower did wonders to his burns, and boy did it feel good to stop them stinging for a while. He applied shampoo to his hair, he smiled as the fresh scent of coconut filled his nose. Tracer always buys coconut, he didn't mind he actually liked the smell too. He quickly finished up his shower he needed to give Tracer time to get into. He stepped out and saw a fresh pair of clothes on the counter and smiled. Trace always managed to get in without him noticing, he swiftly passed himself off and put his clothes on. Tracer had decided to give him his normal clothes, not the weighted ones. He smiled she noticed too huh? They would need all the advantages they could get he put them on and just as he was tying his shoe he only could hope that Mccree was thinking the same, that he to would wear his normal clothing. Then again Luke would probably make him that thought made him smile.

"Showers your hun, thanks for the clothes," he said as he placed a small kiss on Tracers forehead. She let out a small giggle as she picked up her clothes and walked into the shower. Shes walking? Karma though normally she would blink. He decided to shrug it off.

Karma put his fists in a position and started doing some small jumping on his toes to keep him fast, at the same time he threw some punches in the air. The weighted training clothes definitely were working, his punches were faster, stronger and more accurate than ever. What was more he could fight for longer without fatigue, in fact, it almost cost him no stamina to even throw punches anymore, he didn't even breath hard? He noticed some light behind him and turned around. Tracer was standing there smiling.

"Getting some practice before we head off luv?" she giggled. She had always found it funny that he would do that all the time.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Let's go we don't want to keep Luke and Mccree waiting. He hissed as his burns flamed up. He shouldn't have tried punching...today was going to be fun. He thought as they exited the room.

Mccree sat at the table with Luke. he had decided to get the food today since Luke was still recovering. He did have to say Luke was looking a ton better but Mccree noticed that he was still slightly paler than normal. Mccree had placed the bowls of stew on the table. He had gotten four bowls he thought he would save time for Tracer and Karma as well since the queue was super long now.

"So how are you doing?" Mccree said as he blew on the stew and placed it in his mouth. He noticed the food tasted incredibly good today

"I'm good iv practically recovered now still a bit tired though. Hey did they get new cooks?" Luke too was now chewing on the food and was wondering why the canteen food tasted so good.

"I have no clue, but if this is what they are serving from now on I'll actually wake up early and start getting seconds."

"You wake up early? I've yet to see that!" Both men chuckled as the chairs next to them was moved and two figures sat down

"These for us?" Karma and Tracer had finally arrived. Luke looked at his watch. 10 AM and not a second later, he smiled and nodded. Tracer was the first to take a mouthful of the food and her mouth erupted into a smile and a gasp

"What is this?" she shouted as she took huge mouthfuls of stew.

"We don't know." Mccree sighed before continuing "but we think that they have new cooks."

Luke almost spat out his food. Karma was the last one to start yet he finished before anyone else and had already finished his food.

"That was good." he let out a burp and everyone laughed. "So Mccree you're wearing your non-weighted clothing right?" Mccree gave a small nod as he took his last mouthful of his food. He was not looking at them at this moment though. His attention was on the corner where he had seen THEM yesterday. They were not there. He quickly turned back to Karma and smiled

"I had put my other ones on but Luke told me to put these on for some reason." Luke had got up and had sat down next to Karma.

"Take your shirt off." Karma all most fell off the chair as he looked at Luke.

"Excuse me?"

"Just do it" Luke sighed "stop being so childish. Karma did as he was told still skeptical of Luke, however. Luke closed his eyes and he started bleeding from his hands. His skin was not wounded but Luke did possess the ability to allow his blood to pass through his skin when he wanted to. He then made it stay in place and not drip from his hands. That part Karma did not understand. He then put his hands on were the burns were. Karma made a small hiss and a sigh of relief. The burns slowly started to vanish and within about ten minutes of him putting his hands on were the burns were they were all gone. Karma did notice that his stamina had returned as well.

"Thanks," he said as he started moving his arm in a circular motion his muscles were still getting used to him not being so heavy.

"No problem," Luke said with an audible sigh. Even though he had done this a lot of times for him when he was in the rehabilitation with Angela it still had its toll on his own stamina, after all his healing ability made him use his blood and directly pour his stamina into another to heal them, Mccree sighed

"You sure that was a good idea? You literally just recovered and not even fully now you're all tired again."

"Well better one person be fatigued than two. Besides for us to be effective he needs his stamina. I don't move anywhere near as quick as him so yeah I'm sure." Luke let out a small chough and sat back down next to Mccree.

"You sure you're ok?" Tracer said, if she was honest even she was starting to get worried about Luke, it seemed like lately he just couldn't get better.

"Yes I'm fine Tracer don't worry about me." they all finished their food and Luke looked at his watch. 11 AM. "we have an hour before we need to head to the training grounds."

"So how about we do some talking. Luke, you knew those two during your time in Deadwatch right?" Mccree was leaning in on the table he really has wanted to ask Luke this question for a while now.

"Not exactly I did work for Deadwatch but I and Karma were paired together we know just as much as you Mccree, just how they look." Mccree leaned back and slouched down, he was disappointed with that answer.

"I do know however that they will have powers." Karma butted in. Mccree's ears twitched and he found himself suddenly interested again. "Deadwatch only hired people with powers."

"That's true and they went on missions daily and they never came back with a scratch, and when I mean never I mean never. Luke's face had gone into a more serious look. "The fact is we have no intel on their powers, we are going in blind."

"AW come on there is four of us and two of them! We have the number advantage!" Tracer still seemed happy despite everyone else being slightly worried.

"She's right," Karma said "we should be fine! We have each other."

Karma looked at his watch... it was time for them to go.

Luke looked at Karma. He still had that blade from Genji at the bottom of his back, strange he always uses his fists he thought. All four of them arrived at the Simulation grounds and were waiting for the other two to arrive if they were all honest they didn't even want them to show up. They were surprised to see Winston arrive instead.

"Hey guys, so they are already in the simulation. This one is a bit different it will start immediately as you go in there won't be much cover in there so watch out."

"Ah" Luke turned as he looked at the door open. "Let's go"

They all entered the room and the door closed. Winston was right there hardly was any cover anywhere, in fact, it was all sand on the floor and around the walls were sandstone walls. Mccree let out a shaken sigh, Luke knew what he was thinking. This reminded him of when he was in Deadlock.

"Hey, Mccree that's in the past look forward and help protect us okay?" Luke turned to him and smiled and Mccree let out a smile too.

"So you have finally come?" All four of them jumped as they saw Varnea with Zyno standing on top of a tall rock about two-hundred meters from them. The rock was about 100 meters tall. "And here I thought you'd run." Varnea lips made formed into a small smile. Luke's eyes turned yellow but he stayed in his body. Karma found he's already using them. He thought.

"We ain't running from you. This simulation was made by Winston so I'm guessing you have some kind of advantage in this terrane?" Luke's eyes were very sharp at analyzing things now. He had already scanned Varnea's power. He didn't seem to have much of an aura the one that troubled him was Zyno, the girl's aura was almost too much to even be humanly possible. But what scared him the most was that her aura didn't seem normal.

"Well, this should be fun." Varnea smiled as a flashback appeared in his mind. Winston had told them to go after the four like they meant to kill. So that is exactly what they were going to do, but not before having some fun with them first. Varnea looked back down the four had moved around fifty meters towards them and were now about one hundred and fifty meters from them.

"Ok, let's get started, Karma in front of me about five meters. Tracer Left of me 5 meters and forward two goes right of me five meters and two meters forward so you're inline with tracer." They all did this swiftly. They all formed a sort of circle. Karma smiled, he forgot how good Luke was at thinking things through. He had placed him at the front because of his close quarters fighting style, Mccree and Tracer were medium range fighters and Luke required a lot of covering to use his powers so he was at the back supporting them.

"That won't help you." Vernia sneered as he appeared right behind Mccree. Luke cursed as he saw Mccree swiftly pull out his gun and spin around. Vernia, however, was quicker on reaction copying Mccree's movements and still staying behind him. Mccree instinctively turned around but was met with a foot to his stomach which winded him and sent him flying landing on his back sliding in the sand near Luke. Tracer smiled as she sent a barrage of bullets hurdling at Vernea. He just smiled back as a wall of black smoke appeared around him and all the bullets were absorbed by it. Luke noticed that Zyno's hand was stretched out, that was not an ability of Vernia. Karma quickly moved past the smoke as it faded and let out a series of punches. Vernia used his hands to catch them all and sighed. Karma let out a grunt and slid his foot to trip Vernia over. He managed to connect this foot with Vernia's. For a moment it looked like Karma had made a moment for Tracer to shoot him but as she did mid fall Vernia put both of his hands on the floor and back flipped swiftly backwards away from Karma and Tracer. The bullets hit the sand.

"Wow, that's the first time someone has bested me in hand to hand combat." Vernia smiled, "This will be fun." Luke looked at Mccree. He was shocked to see that the one kick Vernia had hit him with dented his metal chest plate and had actually managed to knock him out. Luke let a string of curses out as he looked at Zyno. then back at Vernia. He was so intrigued with Karmas speed that he wouldn't even notice. Luke connected his eyes with Zyno's and his body went limp. Zyno's eyes went yellow but instantly went back to blue. Luke gasped as he returned back to his body.

"That's impossible how could she have two souls in there?"

"Luke a little help here!" Karma screamed at him. Vernia had managed to get behind Tracer and was about to kick her just like he did with Mccree. Luke, however, didn't have a clear view of his eyes so he pulled out a throwing knife from his pocket and threw it at Vernia. He instantly noticed him throw it and instead shifted his body and elbowed Tracer in the back and then disappeared. The knife hit the sand was Varina had disappeared. Karma ran towards Tracer. Vernia even though he was forced to stop midway through his kick and shift to a more quick attack managed to hit her on the head she two was now lying in the sand unconscious. Luke grit his teeth this was not good.

"You think you went a little too hard on the two?" Zeno said sarcastically as Vernia appeared behind her.

"Nah I didn't hit them too hard they will wake once this is over just with a bad head, anyways we were only really after them two right? I want to see what they can do." Zyno sighed

"Winston also mentioned not to kill them."

"Yeah Yeah I know he had to resay all of it because you were not listening remember?"

"Yeah, whatever anyways it's my turn right?" Zyno smiled as she looked at Luke, she smiled as she closed her eyes.

Luke Gasped as images of his past flashed into his mind. Images of his parents being killed in front of him and then his older sister. He wished desperately he could help them, that's when his eyes had activated for the first time and he at the age of six managed to kill a managed 23. He then was living on the streets for two years living off scraps. He eventually met an agent from overwatch that saw him using his powers. They quickly rounded him up into overwatch and they learned more about his abilities. He then met Karma at the Age of twenty-two. At first, they hated each other, Luke had no idea why he annoyed the hell out of Karma but he did. Later they were assigned partners as each other. That was the first time they had to at least get along with each other, and after mountains of missions with each other, they managed to at least become friends. Then when he was thirty-two. Deadwatch was disbanded and he met Mccree... he actually hated Mccree at the start. Mccree would always call him pumpkin and it infuriated him. They did however become friends after a while and when Luke was Tracer, Karma, and Mccree. Luke opened his eyes. They were glowing orange instead of Yellow.

"Hmm it seems he's managed to break my ability," Zyno frowned, "first time anyone has done that."

Luke then fell to his knees his eyes closing as he fell into the sand from exhaustion.

"Yeah but it's done the job." well done Zyno. This was their plan from the beginning back Karma into a battle between Varnea and him.

Varneajumped down from the stone wall and landed effortlessly onto the sand. Karma let out a string of curses as he saw Luke on the ground. He knew that him healing him was a bad idea. His attention was quickly turned to Varnea as he had closed the gap between them.

"Shall we get started?" Vernia smiled.

"You not letting your partner join you? You insult me." Karma to was smiling if he was honest it had been a while since he had a battle like this someone to so close to matching him. Yes, Genji was one of them, but this is somehow different. Karma made the first move dashing into the air and putting his hand into his pocket and pulling out three shurikens he managed to flip like Genji gaining more speed and height. Vernia frowned as he did karma was over his head throwing the shuriken at Varnea swiftly landing right behind Vernia, Karma did not stop there he swiftly swung his left leg around to try and roundhouse Vernia. He casually caught Karma's leg and let go moving out of the way of the shuriken by sliding under Karma. Vernia let out a grunt as Tracer shot his back with one of her pistols

"Little bitch," he grunted as he kicked Karma in the leg. Karma landed on the ground with a thud.

Vernia produced some lightning from his hand and shot it at Tracer. It hit her in her Arm,

Tracer let out a scream that filled the air before passing out one last time. Vernia smiled satisfied as he turned around to see Karma standing up.

"H-Ho-How DARE YOU!" Karma's fist turned red and he instantly let out a burst of speed that even surprised Vernia, a rawr of a dragon echoed around the valley as he pushed forward. Again a black wall of smoke appeared in front of Vernia that stopped Karma from punching through to Vernia. The dragon faded.

Wow if Zyno didn't step in there that could have ended badly. Vernia thought. He quickly dashed to Karma pulling out his Katana that was on his own back and slicing it towards Karma. Karma just grabbed it mid-air and threw it back at Vernia with one hand.

"That speed where has it come from I can hardly see him moving. If it wasn't for my sensory ability I wouldn't stand a chance against that!" Vernia growled as his hands tightened around his katana. The white mist started appearing from Karma as he moved. He appeared behind Vernia and punished, Varnea managed to duck under him. He then disappeared and appeared behind Karma and then slashed with his sword, it connected making a small slash on Karmas left arm just above his elbow. Karma turned and punched Varnea in the arm. He went flying into the sand with some force. He quickly got up rubbing his arm.

"That was a nice punch. A few more of those and even I won't last." Varnea put his katana away. He decided that at this point it was only worth trying to survive Karma. Varnea faded and appeared behind Karma. Karma turned quickly turned around and punched Varnea in the stomach and kicked him further away. This time Varnea went flying backward in Zynos direction but managed to flip and land on the sandstone wall. "Boy those pack a punch."

"No, stop it no puns," Zyno screamed at the top of the wall.

"Sorry, it wasn't intentional."

Karma's skin turned a patchy red and he fell into the sand. The white mist cleared and he sighed.

"Seems like your time is up." Zyno sighed and jumped off the rock, she to landed onto the sand without a huff. "I thought they would be more of a challenge but I guess not." She said while walking to Varnea and stop beside him.

"Yeah but I guess they did well. They hurt me somewhat and that Luke managed to break free from your mind's eye so that's a first." he let out a small smile and looked at Karma who had fallen to his knees due to the pain. "You should get your selves to Angela she will fix you all up then in two days meet us in the canteen at noon we will talk then."

"I really want to talk to that Luke so make sure he can talk by then!" Zyno let out a small giggle and walked out of the simulation with Vernea.

The room flickered back to its normal metal room and Karma cursed as he messaged Angela an emergency call to come and get to them, Darkness filled his vision as he pressed the send button and he closed his eyes and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Mccree groggily opened his eyes, he put his mechanical hand to his head, God did it hurt.

"Hello." Mccree jumped out of his skin, turning to face the person who spoke to his left. Despite knowing who the voice belonged to his head hurt so much that it took that few vital seconds to remember who it was. Reinhardt.

He was sitting in the chair, which looked like it was about to break under the massive hunk of muscle that sat on it. Despite him not wearing his armor, he still huge. His body mainly consisting of muscle despite his age. He had a worried expression on his face. Mccree's head was pounding, he just wanted to go back to sleep he knew however that that was not happening. Truthfully he was glad it was Reinhardt at least he wouldn't ask too many questions, but at the same time, he knew his loud voice wasn't going to help his head either.

"Hey." he managed to mutter out. He had managed to sit up and notice that his shirt had been taken off. He instantly went into panic mode as he noticed that his hat and serape were missing. Not only that but peacekeeper that should be sitting in his holster was missing too. He frantically looked around the room briefly scanning it, no sign of them.

"Claim down Jesse. Angela took them off to get a closer look at you, she's storing them in her own personal room right now." he sighed a sigh of relief. When he first came to Angela unconscious she had taken them from him thinking they didn't mean much, when in actual fact they did. His serape came from his mother that he left just before he left her. His hat he held much more dearly. This was only because he had it and obtained it during his farther just give it to him saying to look after it and then disappeared. Jesse just assumed deadlock had got him. Because of this Angela and Mccree had made a deal that if she was ever in need to take them of him that she would keep them safe in her personal room. Lately, however, she would have given it to Luke who he trusted even more.

"So you want me to fill you in what happened?" Rein spoke in a harsh but gentle voice.

"Sure Thing just go a bit slow and not too loud my head kills."

"Well, Angela gave me a call just as I managed to get back to the base. She called me to the simulation room and there I found all of you on the ground. It was uhh rather impressive never thought I'd see all of you down like that." Rien scratched the back of his head and looked back at Mccree. He had gone completely white. "Uh, Jesse you ok there?"

"What happened to Luke!?"

"He's fine. I'll get to the point, he passed out due to exhaustion he wasn't even hit. He's just recovering due to his lack of stamina." This made Mccree relax a bit knowing that he was fine. "You, however, was found unconscious on the ground with your chest plate with a rather large dent in it. What happened?"

Mccree put his hand to his beard and closed his eyes as he tried to think about what happened. The memories came back to dribs and drabs but he managed to piece together what had happened, at least up to the point he was knocked out. "We were basically so underprepared for the two new members of the team that they almost killed us, took me out with one kick. Mccree grimaced at what would have happened if he wasn't wearing his armor, the thought made him shiver.

"HA!" Rein let out a hearty laugh and continued "Want to tell me what really happened?"

"I told you." Mccree had a face that looked serious and demanded to be trusted. "He hit me once Rein, I could feel it he was holding back…" Mccree just let his head hang low an old habit of his were normally the brim of his hat would stop anyone from seeing his face. Rien just made an audible sigh and got up.

"I'll Go check on Luke for you." Rien put a hand on Mccree's shoulder and smiled at him and walked for the door but just as he got to the door he heard Mccree and spun around

"Hey, Rein. Thanks for everything." Mccree had put his head up. Rien just smiled and nodded as he walked out Angela entered the room.

"Ah, you are finally awake. I expected you would be up first." Mccree noticed that Angela was holding a clipboard as she walked closer to him. Mccree sighed as she started poking and prodding at him and started scribbling down words on her notepad. "So i'm guessing there are no problems with you?" She stopped scribbling down to look up at him with a stern face.

"Yeah, I guess, just this bad headache is all, Why?" Mccree raised an eyebrow while looking at her. Angela simply smiled and walked into her office and came back out moments later with his hat and scape. "Here I saved them for you. I even washed them they really stank." She handed them to him with a smile before turning on her heel and putting a hand up. "Oh and before i forget!" She then hurried over to a cabinet and pulled out a white box. She walked up to him her heels making there sounds like normal. "Take two of these a day one before bed and one in the morning. Should help with that headache." Mccree had already put on his hat and scape with ease so she just dropped it on his bed "Ok well if that's it then im discharging you. OH and i'll fill you in on the others later on I still need time to collect there medical data but Luke should be out in a few more hours I just really want him to rest, and i'm putting in a request to Winston to not let him go on missions for awhile he needs more rest after what happened." Mccree nodded getting off the bed and they both walked out of the room.

Mccree Sighed to himself wondering what happened to the others. He was currently walking to his room to get some rest. He was about to swipe his card on his door as he heard some footsteps from behind him and by the time he turned around Genji had decided to all but put his arms around the cowboy in a tight hug.

"Thank god your ok!"

"G...Genji that hurts!"

"OH! Sorry." He sounded sympathetic as his arms came to rest at his sides before he started talking again. "Winston told me everything."

"Oh? Well, care to explain?" After some time Genji had explained everything that happened in the training room, including the fact that Winston had been keeping track of them on his cameras and with Athena.

"Dam, so not even Karma was able to beat him… and Tracers in critical condition too? That would explain why Angela was so quick to dismiss me." Genji gave a sigh and looked up at the roof. The cowboy had no idea what he was thinking as his visor was pulled down then a sudden thought crossed him.

"Are you disappointed in him?"

"What! No, I just thought he was more prepared than that. But even with my training, he was no match for them." Genji's voice trailed off like he was talking to thin air. Mccree looked to the ground and wondered if Karma was ok since even the ninja was worried about him. The ninja let out one last sigh before turning away. "I believe Angela said Luke will be out in 5 hours since its 1 PM so just keep an eye out for him. He will no doubt want to see you first." and with that, the ninja continued to walk down the corridor.

Mccree threw himself on the bed, if he was honest he didn't even fancy like sleeping now he was too worried about Luke to do so. But what he was more curious was that Genji had told him that Luke' eyes had gone Orange just before he fainted. It was odd even to him, he had only ever known in the years he had known Mccree for his eyes to turn yellow. He shrugged lifting himself off the bed. He would take a very long needed shower before trying to get a small nap.

Mccree scratched at his beard while walking down the corridor. He had not long got up since his nap it now being ten minutes before Luke would get out. He let out a yawn he looked around and noticed that Genji was leaning on the wall opposite the infirmary door. The ninja instantly heard the cowboys footsteps and his head flicked up to look in the direction.

"Howdy."

"Oh it's you Mccree"

"Yeah come to see Luke doctor said he'd be out soon." Genji gave a quick hum of acknowledgment before talking again.

"Yeah, I heard he'd be out soon as well. I came to check up on him and Karma. I saw Angela a few moments ago she said Luke should be coming out at any minute and that Karma should be coming out with him." Mccree just gave a faint smile as he leaned on the wall next to him. Some time past and neither had said a word Mccree was wondering if Genji had went into sleep mode because he had begun to wave his hand inground of Genji's face and he didn't move at all. Mccree jumped back as Genji's head snapped up at Mccree and he started laughing in hysterics.

"Oh my god Genji! You gave me a heart attack!" snapped Mccree as he playfully pushed Genji's arm. Genji took a few moments to compose himself still letting out small giggles as he tried to speak

"Sorry, it was too tempting, besides I kinda had enough of you waving your hand in my face." Genji let out a laugh witch made Mccree smile, but as soon at the moment came both of them were interrupted with the door of the infirmary opening revealing a rather burned up Karma and a tired looking Luke. Mccree instantly walked to Luke and hugged him.

"Uhh hey, Luke. You doing ok?"

"Well as good as I can be just tired is all," Luke said as he peeled a hesitant Mccree from him he was holding onto him like if he let him go he would just fade away. Mccree looked at Luke he noticed he wasn't acting like normal. He would consult him about it later now wasn't the time to ask.

Genji stepped forward and looked at Karma, he was limping. "Here let me help you," he said while hooking his arm around his back and letting him lean on him.

"I need to see Tracer."

"Very well I'll take you to the emergency infirmary room where she is being kept it's on the way to my room anyways you can stay there Zenyatta can tend to your wounds there."

"Thank you, Genji." Genji was quite surprised at Karma for saying thank you so he just let a nod of approval as Genji turned around to Mccree.

"I'll see you around I'm going to take him to Tracer and then get him checked out by master I'll let you and Luke talk we will see you around." and with that, he turned and started walking with karma down the hall.

"We should get going tomorrow we need to talk to them at the dining hall," Mccree said as he crashed at his beard.

"What are you thinking?" Luke said raising an eyebrow his face plastered with a playful smirk

"What? I wasn't… wait hang on how do you always know when I'm thinking of something?" Luke just laughed at him and smirked

"Guess I should finally let you in on this one huh?" Mccree just folded his arms in defeat and nodded "You scratch your beard whenever you're deep in thought." Mccree's eyes just widened and for a second Luke thought he was going to drop dead until Mccree let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh god geez, Luke I thought you were going to say someone else geez.. And do I really?" Luke just nodded as he gathered for him to start walking to Mccree's room. "Well, I was wondering what they even want to talk about in the first place. I mean what would the likes of them have to do with us?"

"Well we will find that out tomorrow, for now, we should get to the room I need to talk to you." Mccree just smiled and smirked

"About?"

"Me"

"Oh?"

"Not in that way dumbass" Luke playfully jabbed at him.

"Well you wanted it anyway" Mccree grinned rubbing his arm from the jab. Luke just looked at him with disbelief and then his face slowly turned to a grin

"Hmmm True, but not now." Luke's face suddenly turned into a serious face. "I need to uh talk to you about something." Mccree just nodded and continued to walk with him. He knew this must be serious since Luke never really got serious. Mccree crashed at his beard again, now he was thinking about it either of them was very serious people. They both loved joking around and being goofy, but when they did get serious everyone seemed to notice instantly and started listening.

The walk to Mccree seemed to take hours the air coming from Luke was thick making that atmosfear seem cold. Mccee looked at Luke who was just staring at the door. Mccree quickly took his card out with a sigh he really needed to get Luke a card. They both walked in and looked around. The room was the same as ever. Luke spun around and looked at Mccree with an annoyed look.

"Uhh what did I do?" he took a step into the room as he backed away from Luke it looked like he was about to punch him.

"Nothing I'm just wondering how to tell you this or if I should just show you." Luke trailed off into thought as he stared right at Mccree.

"Show me what?" Luke sighed as he let his eyes glow yellow. "Yeah, I've seen that before… what's wrong Luke?"

"Something happened back when we were fighting shortly after you passed out this happened." Luke's eyes started flickering back from yellow to orange again. "I can't control it properly and Angela said to keep working on it. She said it was my powers growing but i can't seem to keep them active and I think I know why."

Mccree sighed as he looked at Luke. "Well, how did it happen?"

"Well that's hard to explain but in a short run down I was shown everyone I want and need to protect… especially you." Luke looked at the ground as his cheeks turned a shade of pink. Mccree looked at him with a smile.

"Then that's probably the trigger try to think of all of us and that you want to protect us all." Luke nodded and closed his eyes and pictured what he saw in the visions he had back at the fight. When he opened his eyes Mccree could clearly see that they were more orange but it still had yellow in it. "It's not complete." Mccree sighed

"Yeah but it's a step in the right direction. I can see things better now even better than when my eyes are yellow."

"Yeah well I wonder what else they can do, ya know once you fully awaken them." Mccree leaned forward and placed his lips on Luke's. There lips departed and as Mccree looked into Luke's eyes all he could see was a vibrant orange staring back at him. Mccree whispered into Luke's ears "I'm the one who will protect you." as he kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the bed. Luke stood there in complete shock as he stared at Mccree who pulled over the covers after taking of his hat and shirt and went to sleep. Luke finally got it. It wasn't that he needed to protect him it was that they needed to protect each other that was the trigger. He finally sighed closing his eyes and making them return back to there emerald color. He smiled as he followed his boyfriends lead, both fell into a restful slumber.

"So do you think they are even going to show up?" Varnea curiously asked Zyno as they walked down the halls of the base. They had decided to get there really early after all neither of them could sleep much that night anyway.

"They better. I've been itching to get my hands on that Luke to know how he broke past my ability." Zeno's voice was practically laced with venom.

"Well, your in a good mood." Varnea joked as he laughed. Zyno just rolled her eyes as she walked into the canteen with him.

"How long we got to wait?" She asked while looking at the clock.

"Four hours id say they should be here around ten," he said so matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that?" she looked at him confused then her eyes went wide. "You've been watching them!?"

"Kinda... Learned most of their schedule." he laughed while taking a seat closest to the doors and where they could see if anyone could walk in. he shivered. Normally they would hide in one of the corners of the canteen and sneak out, no one ever seems to notice them, but today everyone would notice them.

"That's creepy!" Zyno spat "but all so helpful. She was smirking with those final words. Varnea just looked at her confused.

"Your mood changes are so confusing."

"Yeah?"

"Kinda." Zyno sat there waiting for them to come if they didn't she would find Luke on her own and no one would like to see that...

Karma awoke with a jolt. The same nightmare haunting his dreams waking him up from his slumber. The sweat on his face and the twisted sheets he was tangled in told him enough. Yesterday after visiting Zenyatta and getting his wounds taken care of he had decided to visit tracer. She was finally starting to stabilize from the fight, her body took quite a beating and after the lightning entering her body it was put into shock, it took both Ana's and Angela's medical treatments to patch her back up, however, she wouldn't be fit for duty for at least a couple of days. Karma looked at his clock the meeting was in two hours in the canteen. He sighed throwing the covers of him and went into the shower. He turned it on and was greeted with the welcoming warmth of the water. He quickly washed his hair with his shampoo again smelling like coconuts, he sighed as he leaned against the shower wall. He was worried about Luke he had noticed his eyes turn orange before he fell unconscious in the fight. He quickly shook his head and turned off the shower. Hed have time later to talk to Luke about that. He swiftly stepped out of the shower and patted himself dry and after a couple of minutes of looking in his wardrobe pulled out the exact same type of clothes that he was wearing previously except cleaner. He hummed as he put it on, now he was thinking about it all of there spar pairs of cloths were the exact same as each other. He shrugged his shoulders as he left the room for the canteen, he shivered as he left "This is going to go fanfreakingtastic ain't it?" He slowly walked down the hallways to the canteen, he was in no rush.

Luke opened his eyes hazily, He leaned up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked to the side of him. Jesse was still passed out on the bed. He gave a silent chuckle as he got up and did his morning routine he noticed they still had at least two hours before getting to the canteen and allowed Mccree to sleep for another half an hour but before he woke him up he decided to take a shower re-cloth himself and lay out a fresh pair of Mccree's clothes along with a towel in the bathroom to save him a bit of time. He walked over to the bed and shook Jesse

"Hey, sleeping beauty time to wake up." Jesse just murmured something inaudible and rolled over and buried his head into his pillow. "JESSE MCCREE!" Luke screamed in a stern voice, he smiled as Jesse shot up out of the bed and stood up, one of the many perks of being with Jesse was that he told Luke all about his family and how his mother would always shout his full name and it would make him shoot out of bed. This was the first time he had done it and well Luke was very pleased with the results.

"Aww come one Luke that's not fair." Jesse pouted as he rubbed his eyes sleepy.

"Yes, it is." Luke laughed as he pointed to the bathroom. "Now go I already left you in bed for half an hour longer I've already put a fresh pair of your clothes in the bathroom and a towel now go."

"Ok ok fine, geez mom." Jesse sarcastically moaned as he walked into the bathroom. Luke heard a quick "thank you" from Jesse as he slid the door closed, which made Luke smile. Jesse wasn't a morning person but Luke was. He often wondered why Jesse even put up with him when as Luke would always try to get him out of bed early, but he just shrugged. Luke pondered around the room giving it a quick clean as he waited for Jesse to finish his shower, as he finished making the bed he heard the door click open and saw Jesse walk out.

"Are you better now?" Luke playfully smirked as he turned around to face him

"Kinda I hate mornings you know that."

"Yeah I know, wait why do you smell of peaches?" Luke folded his arms as he looked at him confused but he already knew the answer to this one.

"Well Winston gives them to me I dunno why." Luke just give him a stern look. "OK fine, I like the smell of peaches ok?" Luke let out an almighty laugh and Jesse started to go red.

"Aw, that's cute Jesse who would have thought that the cowboy would like the smell of peaches! Kinda suits you though, I like it."

"Ok let's stop teasing the cowboy and get moving or would YOU like to make us late?" Jesse had a smirk on his face witch Luke may have took seriously if it wasn't for the fact that he was still red.

"Good point let's get moving." The walk to the canteen wasn't so bad for either of them, both of them laughing about how Jesse's mother would wake him up like that sometimes to get him out of bed, Luke found it hilarious. Jesse seemed to be in a good mood and Luke was wondering why. So he asked. Turns out that whenever his mother would wake him up like that he would always for some reason be in a good mood, Luke made a mental note of this in the back of his head for later uses as he smiled.

They both reached the canteen doors and opens them, both of there mouths were wide open as they saw Karma and Varna laughing with each other. Jesse looked at Luke.

"Ok now, this ain't funny can you wake me up now?" Jesse was literally begging to be woken up at this point. Luke just laughed and walked over to the table and sat down with a hesitant Jesse.

"There you are!" Zyno practically hissed. "I've been waiting for you!"

"Well I'm here now, what did you want to talk about?" Luke smiled as he looked at her. She looked back at him and she smiled

"Aren't you scared of us? After we wiped your entire team out I thought you'd be scared of us." Zyno smiled smugly as she looked at him dead in the eyes and noticed that Lukes eyes started glowing yellow.

"Try it bitch." This was enough to catch Karma's and Varnea's attention. Zyno let out a small laugh

"Why are your eyes changing color?" She started to lean on the table and to get a closer look.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Luke spat, leaning closer to her too.

"Hey, Luke come on man shes not worth it." Jesse sympathetically said while putting a hand on his chest to move him back to sitting down instead of him leaning halfway across the table.

"Ya know these two aren't against us ya know." Karma butted in as he folded his arms as he looked at Luke.

"They what?" Luke spat looking at Karma. "Your joking right?"

"Fortunately, no I'm not. They could have killed us at any moment back in the simulation room. Surely you picked up on that?" Luke looked at him with confusion. "Holy shit you didn't notice? Mccree what about you?"

"Well now that you mention it his kick to my stomach did feel well off so maybe?"

"You guys are unbelievable!" Karma spat as he sat down in his chair though he was smiling. "Oh, and for the record Zyno-" both Mccree and Luke looked at him with confusion. "Ah right Zyno is the woman and Varnea is the guy, she's only really interested in how you stopped her from invading your mind, it's uh one of her abilities." He folded his arms to pick up a fork and put it in his food. Spaghetti by the looks of it to Luke.

"Well if you ain't against us then I guess I can tell you," Luke said while he rolled his eyes.

"Yes I noticed you were able to stop my ability slightly with your eyes being yellow, but that's not what stopped them is it? It took longer than I thought to get invade your mind." Zyno was now sitting on her char and now completely interested and focused on Luke.

"Well I actually don't know yet what happened but when you were invading my mind and digging into my memories I was able to see through your ability with my eyes and keep some kind or awareness while you did it, Then something triggered inside of me but I can't explain that right now, as i'm not sure what happened either." Luke and Zyno was so into there conversation that Luke failed to notice that Jesse had went and got him and Luke a coffee and had placed it in front of him.

"Well, that explains that. But how do you even have those eyes? It's not like I just see anyone able to use them and they must be really powerful to be able to stop my ability." Zyno shrugged as she looked at his eyes again. They were still yellow but she could see something else behind them. Loneliness was it? Or was it Love? She quickly shook her head to stop the thoughts.

"Well, it's a long story that maybe one day I'll tell you about." Luke leaned back and sipped his coffee, "Oh and thanks, Jesse."

"Anytime Luke," Jesse spoke in a hushed voice but it was enough for Luke to hear.

" Well, now that's out of the way," Varnea spoke as he cleared his throat. "We wanted to talk to you about training under us. I know Luke from all our previous missions but I've never seen him use that eye ability before so that will be interesting. Seems we were all keeping secrets.

"Well, I have good reason not to use it. It burns through my stamina very quickly." Luke said again taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well, how about it?"

Karma, Mccree, and Luke looked at each other like they were communicating through their minds and nodded, but Mccree was the one to speak up this time

"Yeah, but what do you guys get out of it?"

"Oh, that's simple." Zyno smiled

"Someone to fight once in awhile. On our level that is we often don't get to use much of our powers because people are so weak." Varnea was practically smiling as he said it. Mccree shudder but understood them. Again all three of them looked at each other and nodded and looked at the other too.

"Ok, we agree when are we starting?"

"Next week. Come to the Training grounds on Monday 9 AM sharp" Varnea said as he and Zyno got up and left.

"Well, that went well." Mccee sighed as he slouched into the chair, "That could have gone way worse."

"What worries me is that they want to train us." Karma spoke up "I don't know how they want to but it's worrying." Suddenly Athena spoke to through the canteens voice coms

"Will Agent Mccree and Karma please come to the Mission room immediately." Karma rolled his eyes

"A mission with the cowboy how fun!" he smiled as he elbowed Mccree in the arm.

"Ow hey knock that off!"

"Race you there!"

"You're on!" They both departed quickly running through the halls and as they got to the mission room they both saw Winston staring at a red blinking monitor typing in a frenzy." The look of pure horror on his face.


End file.
